Trust
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Thor brings an injured Loki back to Earth to seek help from The Avengers. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner agree to help Loki under the notion that they are the only people that Thor can trust to look after his little brother. How will the recovering God of Mischief react to the identities of his rescuers? How will Odin react to Thor's decision?
1. Return to Midgard

It had been three weeks since the Chitauri attempted to conquer Earth, with Loki the God of Mischief and Magic, leading their failed invasion. With the Loki in the capable hands of his elder brother Thor, it seemed like the ideal time to clean, restore and rebuild what was lost in Manhattan during that fateful attack.

On the top floor of what was formerly known as "Stark Tower", its illustrious sign destroyed during the initial attack, Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner were going over several blueprints designed to rebuild and enhance the efficiency of the tower itself. The building was originally designed as a beacon of hope and change for the better in a means of clean energy. Now it stands as a reminder to the people of Earth that there is a team of the mightiest heroes to ever walk the planet, ready step up and protect the innocent lives of the world whenever needed.

A sudden clap of thunder from the sky directly above the tower drew both Stark and Banner away from the plans and to the world outside. A dark swirling mass of clouds suddenly formed miles into the sky, bolts of lightning and the sound of thunder escaped the cavernous abyss of thick turbulent clouds.

"Now what?" Tony Stark shielded his eyes from the random flashes of light as he looked upward in amazement and confusion, as the two men walked out onto the charred roof top.

"Maybe an aftershock from the Tesseract?" Bruce Banner offered up the only plausible suggestion that came to mind,

"After three weeks? Seems very unlikely. Then again, I fell from the sky after throwing a nuclear missile into the other end of space only to be saved by an enormous green rage monster. No offense by the way, you saved my life, so no jokes about it."

"No offense taken."

A sudden brilliant flash lit up the sky and from its core a humanoid figure came crashing down and onto the roof of the tower, just a few feet from where the bewildered men stood in silence. The figure looked up slowly, cautiously. His eyes met the eyes of the two men who were still standing in quiet awe as the clouds began to fade away and the newly arrived figure rose to his feet. The smoke cleared away, revealing the figure as a friend and ally, though his armor and cape were charred with the evidence of a long, perilous encounter.

"Friend Stark and Friend Banner. I have come to ask for your assistance."

"Thor? What happened?" Banner wrapped his arms around himself in a naturally defensive posture.

"Forget the 'what' for now. 'HOW' did you get here? I thought once you returned to Asgard with the Tesseract, your old man was going to lock it up and keep it away from all power-hungry and potentially genocidal wanna-be leaders."

"I will explain all in time but for now, what time I do have is of the essence and very limited."

Thor threw his damaged cape, which already hung loosely from only one shoulder, to the side. From behind he revealed a second man, horribly injured and very weak. This man was also familiar.

"Loki!" Stark put wrapped his arms around himself as well. "What has he done now? And why'd you bring him here."

"This is why I need your assistance." Thor struggled to keep Loki upright, his arm carrying his brother's dead-weight as the infamous God struggled to remain conscious."

"No seriously." Stark butted in. "Why did you bring him here? Remember only a few weeks ago we all worked together, and by all I mean with another three people, we wanted to catch that guy and send him away? Despite all this, you brought him back. That is very counter productive work there Fabio."

Thor looked at Stark with absolute confusion. "Fabio? What is 'Fabio'?"

Banner covered his mouth with his hand to hide his amused smirk.

"Never mind. It's not important." Stark continued. "What do you need and why is your 'evil' half with you?"

"The Allfather is responsible for the state in which you see my brother at this moment."

"The 'Allfather'? Are you referring to Odin?" Banner had taken the liberty to brush up on his Norse mythology. "Isn't Odin your father?"

"Indeed he is. My father is the wisest man I will ever know, yet I have only recently come to understand how unforgiving his wrath can be."

He focused his eyes back to Loki whose pale, mangled body remained helpless and pathetic next to Thor.

"His actions were horrid and his sins may very well be beyond forgiveness and I understand that his very presence in Midgard is unwelcome and insulting. But he is still my brother, and I could not stand idle as his life was slowly being destroyed at the hands of our father. I have come to you to ask for a place of sanctuary for my unfortunate brother. I have limited time and options, I believe that you are the most worthy and trustworthy Midgardians that I will ever know. Can I rely on you for assistance?"

Stark and Banner simultaneously exchanged skeptical looks.

"It's your call doc."

"My call? Why me?"

"Well, _doctor_ Banner I trust your judgment and respect your opinions." Stark smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not that kind of doctor though, Tony."

"But you have traveled the world, helped people in need of medical attention and treated several of those people in a medicinal sense. But yeah, you're right. You're not _that_ kind of a doctor."

"That's not the entire point. Even if I were completely qualified to treat him, which I'm _not_, I would only be qualified to treat him as a human, which he is _not_."

"True. But since he's wanted dead on Asgard and dead _here_, on Midgard, there's really no way you can mess up."

Once again, Tony Stark had won an argument. Banner didn't respond but only looked at Loki's dying body.

"Please Friend Banner, I implore you to reconsider and assist my Brother."

He sighed heavily in defeat. "All right, all right. I'll do what I can but we can NOT let him escape the tower."

"'_We'?" Stark looked at Banner in a sarcastic tone._

"_You already gave your consent when you argued in favor of me treating him."_

"_Well, it wasn't so much consent as it was my infallible desire to win a debate."_

"_Too late."_

"_Fine. We'll take him down the infirmary, we needed to test out all the equipment to make sure it was safe to use on people anyway."_

"_Thank you friends."_

_Bruce Banner escorted Thor to the recently built infirmary while Tony Stark worked to program a security feature to monitor all the activity that would take place in the infirmary. Once Loki was placed on the long medical examination table, Thor nodded respectfully to Banner and again to Stark as he exited the room back to the roof. In a similar manner to which he arrived, Thor disappeared into the swirling black clouds above the tower and once more, the clouds disappeared shortly after his departure._

"_Well doc, what's the prognosis?" Stark looked on curiously from the opened door._

"_I'm not really sure. He looks human and he sounds human, but there's just no way to guarantee that treating him like a human is the proper course of action."_

"_Maybe we should just let nature take its course."_

_Banner looked at Stark with annoyance._

"_Or we find an adequate course of treatment for the little maniac; again, it's your call."_

"_Yeah, thanks. Speaking of which, don't you think you should call Pepper and fill her in our guest?"_

_Stark sucked in a quick breath through his teeth in a nervous fashion. "Pepper… Right…"_

"_Oh, I can't wait to hear your explanation for this one!"_

"_It'll be fine. A blonde with long hair offered us the chance to take in an injured outcast. I've always wanted a pet."_

_Banner shook his head while stifling a laugh as Stark left the room to make contact with Pepper who was still in Malibu._

…_To Be Continued…._


	2. Return to Asgard

With a thunderous boom and fading clouds, Thor landed on the Rainbow Bridge that once connected the mighty domain of the Asgardian structures to the now destroyed Bi-Frost. The sound of the crashing cascade of perpetually flowing water below the legendary bridge cut into the silence of the relatively vacant crossroad.

Upon the jagged edge of the magnificent still glowing bridge stood the ever vigil Heimdall, whose fiery amber eyes did not focus on Thor, rather they stayed locked upon the ever expanding twinkling cosmos that spread like infinite diamonds in a pool of swirling, colored inks.

"You have returned alone, eldest son of Odin." He leaned with a powerful stance against his magnificent sword.

"I have." Thor walked slowly toward the loyal guardian, prepared for a possible confrontation. "What have you to say about my departure Heimdall?"

"I have nothing to say, and as such I will say nothing."

"You know what I have done and yet you will swear your silence ever if it means betraying my Father, your own King?"

"My silence does not condemn my actions to that of betrayal or deceit, only to an act of faith that you will speak of your deed to your Father in my place."

Thor stood humbled before Heimdall's loyalty, to both himself and to Odin. He was unsure of what action to take next; by rescuing Loki he had knowingly committed an act of treason, then by hiding Loki on Midgard he had committed an act of deceit, and worse, by placing two friends in Loki's charge he had condemned their innocence into blatant guilt.

A wise King seeks out the proper course of action, whether it be from drawing his sword in the heat of battle or by speaking words of peace to penetrate ears deafened by hatred and mistrust.

"Heimdall, I swear to you that I will confess my actions to the All Father, and that you will not be punished for stilling your tongue. But not now, not yet. There is something more I must accomplish before I answer for the crime of which I am guilty."

The God of Thunder turned to face the towering structures of his regal home, his gaze locking on the glorious citadel that acted as Odin's personal chamber. He held his head high as he began his journey back to the prison cells from whence he and Loki had made their escape together.

"Thor."

Upon hearing his name called, Thor stopped; silently he looked back over his shoulder to the loyal guardian.

"You will be a wise King. I both dread and look forward to the day that I will follow you into the most glorious of battles and victory."

Thor nodded in silent, respectful acknowledgement of the noble guardian as he took another step toward the palace of Odin. For the first time in his life, Thor felt a pang of fear and loyalty tearing his heart in two opposing directions: Returning Loki to the vengeful hands of Odin is to ensure Loki's death, by keeping his secret quiet is to cast himself into exile from his home, family, friends and eventual throne.

The God of Thunder must choose: His Brother or his Father and honor.

Dreading each step he took Thor elected to remain stoic, praying to himself that none of his friends and fellow warriors would cross his path for they would see in his eyes the guilt and remorse that he carried heavily in his heat. Passing down the gilded hallway, under intricately craved archways, past dominating pillars and finally along the towering staircase, Thor stood before the closed door that leads into the chamber where Odin himself was resting.

Releasing the breath he only recently become aware that he has been holding, Thor raised his hand and knocked three times on the golden door. He time his fist met the precious ore, it echoed loudly and menacingly inside the royal chamber beyond.

"Enter my son." Odin's voice was strong and confident; his immeasurable wisdom was pronounced even with the modest invitation.

As his voice faded away into silence, the heavy golden doors parted, opening with swift movement.

Thor stepped into the room, the doors shutting behind him and bolting themselves shut loudly as he stepped deeper into the chamber. High up on a his royal pedstal sat Odin himself upon his throne in a statuesque manner. He gazed down at his battle worn son with his single eye full of love and admiration that stood even as Thor kneeled before him as both an act of respect and of a man asking for forgiveness.

"Father. I have most unwelcome information that I am compelled to bring to your attention."

…To Be Continued….


	3. Back in the Tower

"How are you doing up there Banner?"

Tony Stark's voiced echoed over the intercom set up by J.A.R.V.I.S. to allow communication from any room of the tower. Bruce Banner glanced around the room briefly before pinpointing the speaker set up on the console on the far wall.

"I'm fine, but Loki isn't doing well at all."

"What's the matter with him? You know, besides the mass-genocidal tendencies and extreme 'daddy issues'?"

"Well, from what I've been able to diagnose and from what J.A.R.V.I.S.'s censors have been able to detect, he's suffering from multiple injuries, externally and internally, and requires immediate medical attention."

"Since you're in the _immediate_ proximity, shouldn't you being paying him _attention_?" Despite the sarcasm, there was a hint of concern trying to remain hidden in his voice.

"Tony, we've been over this. I'm not that kind of doctor. All I can do is try to manage his pain and his fever until a better alternative is available. By the way, I put great emphasis on 'try'."

"Speaking of a better alternative…" Virginia 'Pepper' Potts had returned to the tower with a none-too-pleased look in her eye, the security camera in the elevator showed the dedicated redhead only a few floors below Tony's workshop. "Pepper is back, gotta' go. And hey Banner…"

"Yeah?"

"If this is it, I mean, I finally did something to cause her to kill me, which we can both agree would be warranted, will you promise to say nice things about me at the funeral?"

"Yeah, Tony. Sure."

"Thanks pal!"

The intercom clicked off and the room was silent again, until Loki began to breathe in sudden, short rasps before his coughing fit started. The injured God's body was wracked harshly with each cough that escaped his lungs. Small speckles of blood began to shower out and stain his paled lips and face.

Despite his reputation as a monster that unleashes itself with his buried anger, Banner was a deeply compassionate person. He gently turned Loki onto his side to prevent him from choking on his own blood. When at last the fit passed, Loki remained still on his side and gasped hard trying to catch his breath; his limbs trembled from the physical exertion he had just endured.

"Damn it." Bruce rubbed his chin with anxiety as he turned his attention to drawers and shelves all stocked with the impressive array of medical equipment ready for his disposal.

"Okay Loki. I don't know if you can hear me and I doubt it'll really make any difference whether you can or not, but I am going to help you."

He gently rolled Loki back over until he was laying flat on his back once more.

"At least, I hope I can help you." Bruce glanced back once more at the intimidating tools to choose from.

"Uh, hey, J.A.R.V.I.S.? Can you put up a current scan of Loki's physical condition for me to monitor?"

"Right away, sir: Scanning now." The computerized voice acknowledged the request and performed a second scan on the God of Mischief.

Taking the oxygen mask from the tank built into the wall, Banner strapped it over Loki's nose and mouth hoping that it'd prevent any further coughing fits and help ease the God into less painful rest. A small cloud of fog began to form on the inside of the mask indicating that Loki was still breathing and responding well to the oxygen.

"Scanning complete: My system has detected that despite not being human, his vital signs and internal composition seem to mimic that of a healthy human-being found on Earth."

A large digital display appeared on the glass monitor above the intercom; several gauges to monitor Loki's vital signs were remaining steady with little fluctuation to cause immediate alarm: Heart monitor, blood pressure, oxygen / respiration, body temperature… The display was adequate enough to give Bruce reassurance that Loki was stable.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., does that include his organs working in the same manner as a human's as well?"

"Yes, sir. Analysis indicates the best of course of action is to the treat the 'humanoid' as a 'human'."

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce picked up Loki's wrist to check his pulse and to confirm that readings on the monitor provided by J.A.R.V.I.S. are synchronized.

"His pulse seems a little a slow. " He placed his fingers on Loki's neck to check his carotid pulse and sighed at the second confirmation of the weak pulse rate. "Okay then, let's do this."

_-Down in Tony Stark's lab-_

"Are you insane?!" Pepper was running her hand anxiously through her strawberry blonde hair as she paced tensely in front of Tony who was sitting behind his desk. "Wait, don't answer that, I _know_ you're insane! I mean, what _sane_person would, not only let a **God** hide out in his tower, but let the very man who single-handedly tried to eliminate every human on Earth hideaway from his punishment, _and_ get medical treatment?"

Tony rose from behind his desk, walked over to Pepper and put both of his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "Two things Pep: One; we didn't let him in. Thor brought him to us and asked a favor as Brothers in arms. And two; in Loki's defense, it wasn't a single-handed attempt on the world, he had an enormous alien army at his disposal, so…"

"Shut up, just shut up." She covered her face with both hands and breathed deeply into them before looking back into Tony's eyes. "We're going upstairs right now, I want you to tell me what happened and then I want Bruce to tell me what _really_ happened."

"Fair enough."

Tony knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, that's a trait that he really admired about Pepper.

Both Tony and Pepper climbed into the elevator together, Pepper still obviously annoyed with Tony just looked at her with the corner of eye, a little amused at her reactions.

"You know-"

"I said 'shut up'." Pepper turned and gave Tony 'the look'.

"Okay." He grinned in his usual charming, yet somehow aggravating manner at her the whole ride up.

_-In the infirmary-_

"Sir, Loki's vital signs indicate massive internal hemorrhaging." The computerized voice interrupted Bruce's train of thought.

"I'm aware of that, just keep the scan up on the monitor and keep quiet for a while, I need to concentrate."

Complications arose as Bruce began to assess and treat Loki's wounds. It was a struggle to remove the mangled armor from Loki's chest; it was more difficult because Bruce was trying his best to remove the armor without aggravating the already devastating injuries. Once the metallic shielding was removed, Bruce found himself at a rare loss of words. In the center of Loki's chest was a deep, circular burn pattern. At first glance it looked like a chemical burn but the concentration of the wound suggested another element, fire or perhaps electricity. Even his newly exposed arms showed signs of the same burns pattern. Bruce didn't have time to thoroughly examine the burn to get the answer, almost as soon as the wound was exposed to the open air Loki began going into shock.

The pain was too intense, even for a seasoned warrior like Loki.

Thinking quickly Bruce managed to restrain Loki by his shoulders without causing further pain. The beaten God's legs twitched and his arms continued to thrash despite Bruce holding them down. His whole body wracked and contorted from side-to-side in pain.

"Banner! What the hell happened?"

Tony Stark and 'Pepper' Potts had been watching from the doorway in silence. They arrived in time to see Bruce expose the horrifying injury beneath the now removed armor and see Loki enter his near convulsive state.

"Shock. He's going into shock, I need some help."

"What do you need?" Without hesitating, Pepper stepped into the room and stood next to Bruce, her eyes fixed on the helpless creature that lay before her.

"Try to keep him steady while I administer an I.V."

"I got this Pepper." Tony entered the room and took over for Bruce while he began to set up the proper dosage of medication and prepare the I.V.

With a caring manner one would expect to see a mother give to her ailing child, Pepper gently placed her hand on the side of Loki's paled face to try and reassure him that he'd be okay. His eyes were shut tight and jaw clenched from the pain, he attempted to roll his head away from her touch but he was too weak, and in too much pain to deny the comfort that her touch brought to him.

"My God, he's really hot." Pepper placed her other hand to his forehead. "I think he has a fever too."

Bruce and Tony both looked at the monitor on the wall, sure enough the readings indicated that Loki's body temperature was slightly elevated.

Pepper briefly left the room to grab a cold pack from the freezer in the nearby kitchen while Bruce held down Loki's arm and inserted the needle to start the I.V. Luckily the God was already in so much pain he didn't even flinch as the needle entered his vein. Taping the tubing in place against Loki's exposed arm, Bruce assisted Tony with holding Loki in place as they waited for the medication to take its effect.

As Loki began to calm, his body relaxing and his breathing stabilizing, Pepper returned with the cold pack and gently laid it on Loki's forehead. She gently pressed it down with her hand and smoothed it out, watching Loki unconsciously respond to her touch once more.

Bruce, Tony and Pepper just stood in silence, looking down at how helpless Loki had become. It seemed surreal, how could someone with so much power and intelligence fall so quickly and horribly into the broken mess they see now? Just three weeks ago this very person was leading an attack against the entire planet and it looked like he was about to win, now he appeared at be at death's door.

"So… Thor brought him here for protection?" Pepper's shaking voice broke the silence.

"Yup." Tony answered while Bruce nodded in quiet acknowledgement.

"Protection from who, exactly?"

"Well, according to Thor, from their Father; Odin." This time Tony nodded in silent agreement as Bruce filled Pepper in on the details.

Pepper bit her lip nervously. "If Odin was able to do this to his own _Son_… What do you think he would to _us_?"

Both Tony and Bruce looked at each other with a panicked glance.

"I guess that never crossed our minds." Tony shut his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh really? Something escaped your keep intellect? What's that thing called again? Oh yeah! 'Foresight'!" Pepper was serious but her sarcastic tone kept the mood from growing too intense.

"Yup." Tony looked down at Loki then back to Pepper. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

"What?" Bruce looked at Tony more confused than he had been all day.

"Well, if we keep him we suffer the wrath of Odin. If we ditch him we suffer the wrath of Thor." Tony was counting out the options on his fingers as he spoke. "Now, I'm not a fan of either one of those options, but I already know that I cam hold my own against 'Greased Lightning' and I know that Banner here could just 'smash' him into the floor. I say we ditch him."

"Tony, you can be really demented at times." Pepper just stared at him with incredulous eyes.

"Right and this seems like the most appropriate time." Tony's eyes remained fixed on Pepper.

"We can't just abandon him." Her voice was stern, with a hint of genuine concern.

"Whoa, wait a minute. When _we_, mostly Bruce, agreed to do this, _you_ were against it. Now that it seems like its best for everyone else to forget about the little troll, _you_ want to help him. Is it me? Do you enjoy siding against me?"

"Shut up. I just don't think it's right to let someone suffer or die out of anger, especially at the hands of his own Father. I think you of all people could appreciate that."

"Ouch." Tony's voice was steady and sarcastic, but there was no denying that her comment stung.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Yeah."

Bruce shook his head as if he could shake off the debate taking place around him as he resumed his examination of Loki's wounds. The burn on his chest was dark, charred almost completely black by the intensity of whatever was used to harm him. His arms proved that he had attempted to use them to shield himself from the attack, but it wasn't enough to protect him. Multiple cuts and bruises marred his chest, torso, shoulders and arms. Both eyes were dark; his paled skin only intensified the dark hue. The blood stains on his lips complimented the swelling split of his upper lip, while his lower jaw showed signs of a severe fracture.

Loki was breathing fast; every breath seemed to cause unbearable pain. His chest rose and fell quickly in an unsteady rhythm, at least two broken ribs were evident, his ribcage more prominent from being emaciated during his torturous punishment.

Bruce went over to the monitor and set up the heart monitor to allow an audible rhythm to be heard. It beeped to life quickly and loudly, signaling his elevated heart rate. Bruce grew concerned as it seemed that his was beginning to beat faster.

"Look, if I don't do something soon, I think we're going to lose him."

"What do you mean _we_? I'm not going to be doing anything to him." Tony threw up his hands in defense.

"_We're_ in your tower, which makes _you_ an accomplice." Bruce answered quickly and in a dominant tone.

"Touché." Tony looked down at Loki again.

"Maybe Thor can talk Odin down and keep him from seeking revenge." Pepper tried to soothe over the tension.

"And maybe Banner here could get a job as a lingerie model."

Bruce just looked at Tony over his shoulder with a blank face.

"What? It's a compliment! You could totally pull off heels and fishnet stockings."

"Tony, you have a dirty mind." Pepper patted Tony on the shoulder in a humorous fashion.

"I don't have a dirty mind. I have a sexy imagination."

…_To Be Continued…._

**Authors Note: I LOVE all the feedback this story is getting! It's inspiring me to keep writing every time someone tells me how they'd react or how they hope the situation will turn or how they think the situation should be handled… I love it, love it, love it! Thank you all for reading! I'll try to keep updating the story as quickly as possible, thank you in advance for your patience!**


	4. Working Together

"BROTHER!" Loki suddenly sat up straight, his eyes wide open and staring but not focusing on anything in the room. Blood began to seep from his wounds, staining his pale skin a sickly red hue.

"Shh… It's okay. You're okay…" Pepper attempted to soothe the injured man's plight as she gently guided him back down against the table.

Loki laid flat once more, his green eyes still wide open but not focused on anyone or anything. He was breathing heavily and quickly, struggling to catch each breath. His face was getting paler, taking on a sickly grey hue as his sweat plastered several locks of his dark hair to his forehead. It was obvious Loki's fever was spiking, his already fragile body would fail to battle the infection on its own.

"Bruce, you have to do something to help him, give him something for his pain."

Bruce just looked at his feeble patient writhing in pain on the table before him. He couldn't say anything or move a muscle; he felt a twinge of guilt and empathy for the helpless God. Loki was misunderstood and cast aside by his own people and family, Bruce could relate. As for his injured chest, Bruce couldn't help but wonder if he was partly responsible for Loki being in the dire condition that he is now. Did he break Loki's ribs when he attacked him? Or worse, collapse a lung or bruise his heart?

"Bruce? Bruce!" Tony saw the spaced out look on Bruce's face and called him back to Earth, waving his hand in front of Banner's face.

"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Pain. Loki's. You. Doing something… Ringing a bell there, pal?"

"I know. I know he needs help. But I don't know what to give him. I don't know if 'Asgardian's' can tolerate 'Midgardian' medicine. Hell, he could be allergic for all we know!"

"Seriously?" Tony just stared a Bruce, his face like a Sphinx. "Allergies? _That's_ why you aren't helping him? Do you really think a God has a complete medical history for you to thumb through?"

"Tony, stop. You're not helping." Pepper chimed in.

"You're right, I'm not. Hell, you shouldn't be helping either Pepper."

Pepper said nothing; she just gave him the 'are you trying to piss me off?' look.

"What, I'm not wrong Pep. You are NOT a doctor. Except in the bedroom and even then, you're my doctor only."

Bruce managed to ignore the 'interesting' argument taking place on either side of him.

"I have no choice here Tony. I have to do something."

"Brilliant idea. Let's all do 'something'. 'Anything' is better than 'nothing' but 'something' is the definitely the best."

"Tony, stop talking now." Pepper spoke in a tone that let Tony know it was time to stop joking. She replaced the cold compress on Loki's forehead with a fresh one. "What can we do to help?"

"If I'm going to treat him properly, I'm going to need to repair the damaged tissue. That means he'll need some surgery. I can do it but I prefer some assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S., I'm not that kind of doctor and I'm certainly not a surgeon."

"What exactly will this surgery require?" Tony was all business now.

Bruce looked over Loki's injuries once more; the pathetic God's body trembled from pain and fear, oblivious to the people who surrounded him. He felt only pain, while seeing and hearing absolutely nothing.

"Well, I'm going to need a lot of bandages and some antibiotics, some type of gentle sedative and maybe an anesthetic to be given locally if he can't be fully put under."

"Okay, I'll go see what I can scrounge up. Luckily the Stark foundation started donating huge sums of money to as many medicinal charities and fundraisers as possible. Tony, you stay here with Bruce." Pepper was turning for the doorway.

"Why can't I go, it was _my_ money after all. And my idea to throw the charity benefit to donate said money."

"Right, and at 'said charity benefit', you told the head of Internal Medicine from Rampart General that it was nice of him to bring his mother as his date."

"And?"

"That was his _wife_."

"Oh…" Tony started silently laughing to himself. "In my defense, she did have the face of a bulldog. How was I supposed to know she was the 'vivacious young' woman he was so proud to have as his bride?"

"Tony!"

"What? Once again, I'm _not_ wrong!"

"Uh guys, not that it's any of my business. But what does a doctor marring a bulldog have to do with Loki?" Bruce was rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Right, sorry Bruce, I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can." Pepper finally managed to leave the room.

Tony watched as Pepper walked from the infirmary, down the hall and disappear as she stepped into the elevator at the far wall. The sound of Loki suddenly gasping for breath drew him back toward the impromptu patient and his reluctant doctor. Tony didn't want to admit it, but he felt some empathy toward Loki as well. He knew all to well what it was like to be so horribly injured and held captive. What it's like to not know whether you will live to see the sun rising next morning or die before you see that night's sky.

"Okay 'Dr. Quinn', what can I do?"

Bruce just looked at Tony, not so much annoyed as he was a little surprised to be referred to as a female character. Tony sensed Bruce's reaction.

"Would 'Dr. Who' be better?"

"No."

"Sorry. But in all honesty, what can I do?"

Bruce thought in a deep silent moment before turning back to Tony. It was a rare moment, it was seldom that Bruce Banner ever found himself in a situation that he did not have an answer for.

"I'll get back to you on that."

Bruce decided to spend the precious time that Loki had left, trying to comfort the God by cleaning up his wounds and stopping the freshly restarted bleeding. Tony only looked on knowing he had no medical knowledge to be of use at the moment.

After what seemed like the longest twenty minutes of either man's life, Pepper finally returned to the tower. In her arms she carried a cardboard box full of the requested supplies and a few other tools that she figured could prove useful.

"Great, thank you Miss Potts."

"Bruce, you can call me Pepper. Everyone does."

"Okay, Pepper."

Tony saw the look of concern overcoming Pepper's gently face once more; he had to find a way to break the tension.

"So… Did Dr. 'Head of Internal Medicine' ask about me?"

Pepper turned to Tony with a smug look. "No. And thank God he didn't."

Tony smiled at her. "Did he _really_ not ask about me or you trying to spare my feelings?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope. I don't give a damn what he thinks."

Bruce has been setting up the gathered medical supplies in the infirmary. He hung another bag to be attached to Loki's I.V. This particular bag carried some heavy antibiotics. Without knowing how well Loki's could handle any of the medication, Bruce made sure to keep the dosage light.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., let me know if there is any change in his condition, no matter how slight."

"Yes, sir." The computerized voice answered in an unemotional tone, it was rather nice to hear calmness being spoken rather than angst and confusion.

"Pepper, secure the oxygen mask over his face." She did as she was asked.

"Tony, can you set up a tray with scalpels, clamps, scissors and sponges ranging from smallest to largest and put it on this table?"

"Sure, that seems easy. What are you going to do?"

Bruce held up his hands, showing both the palms and the backs. "Scrub up."

"You get him doc!"

"Damn it, Tony, I'm not that kind of a doctor, I'm a physicist!" Bruce yelled his retort as he exited the room.

Tony laughed, stopping his hands mid-motion from his assortment job and looked at Pepper. "Did you just have a flashback to a vintage sci-fi series from the 60's, too?"

Pepper failed to hide her smile. "No." Then she turned to him, speaking in a low voice. "That would be illogical."

"Damn, I should've gone with Dr. McCoy. It was so obvious!" Tony resumed sorting the requested instruments.

As soon as Tony had finished his assignment, Bruce returned to the infirmary with his hands sterilized with non-latex gloves covering them. He still held them upward to keep the gloves from becoming contaminated as he walked.

"Okay, I have everything I need. I hope. Now, I just need some time to work."

Loki was still in pain, still oblivious to the people around him. His breathing was slower but it had become shallow. According to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s readings his heart rate and body temperature was higher while his blood pressure appeared lower. They were running out of time.

"Pepper, before you go, could you administer the sedative?"

"Me? But shouldn't you…"

"I trust you. You can do this, I saw you managed to grab an encyclopedia on basic medicine. Use the appendix and find the exact details on all the medicine you gathered and from there, give him a proper dose."

"Me? Seriously?"

"Tony pointed it out earlier, you're not a doctor, I know. But neither am I. And I trust you anyway."

"Okay…" Pepper was quiet as she did as she was asked, she read up on the exact medication and did a little mental math to determine each dose to be given to Loki. However, with Loki being so emaciated, it was difficult to get a fully accurate estimation of his current weight. She held her breath, unwrapped the syringe, drew the correct dose (a little less just to be safe) and inserted the needle into the I.V., injecting the contents into Loki's bloodstream.

All three watched as Loki's body relaxed, his eyes finally closing and his breathing became less erratic.

"Alright, he's asleep. Thank you Pepper. If I need your help again, I'll ask."

"What about me Bruce?" Tony did he best to feign insult.

"You aren't pretty enough to be my nurse."

Tony just smiled as he and Pepper exited the room. "Agreed."

The door shut allowing Bruce to have some privacy with his sedated patient. J.A.R.V.I.S. had taken the liberty to adjust the lighting to better suit Bruce's eyesight. Bruce used iodine to wipe down Loki's undamaged flesh, then he lifted up the first scalpel and momentarily hesitated over the charred injury.

"Okay Loki. We're in this together."

…_To Be Continued…._

**Authors Note: Okay, trying to keep a consistent update pattern going, I promise to wrap up the story in a satisfying manner without rushing through it. And yeah, I totally put a **_**Star Trek **_**reference in there. I mean, who wouldn't? And **_**Doctor Who **_**needed a quickie shout-out, why not? And **_**Dr. Quinn **_**sort of popped in my head, I had to use her too, I'm not sure why I never watched the show. I'm just aware of its existence. Also, 'Rampart General Hospital' is a reference to the classic 70's TV show **_**Emergency! **_**Yes, the show's title actually ends in a '!' and this one I did watch! Sorry, that was irrelevant to the actual story but I felt like being informative knowing that not every reader would understand every nerdy plug I put into the story.**

**Will get the next chapter up soon, I have a good story working up as we speak! (or read)**


	5. Willing to Trust

Tony and Pepper had left Bruce alone to try and save Loki's life. The couple walked into the sitting area, which was still being repaired since the Chitauri invasion, when the familiar sound of thunder returned above the tower. Tony glanced outside and had his suspicions confirmed by the swirling black clouds shining with lightning and echoing with thunderous booms.

"Tony, what is _that_?" She was standing behind Tony, looking over his shoulder at the stormy phenomenon.

"Relax Pepper, it's just Thor."

"'_Just Thor'_. So you've seen this before?"

"Yup. How do you think he brought Loki to the tower to begin with?"

"Good point."

Thor once more Thor slammed down hard from the portal and onto the roof of the tower. The portal fading away and closing behind him. He stood and looked toward the tower entrance; his eyes met Tony and Pepper's.

"Friend Stark. Where is my Brother? What has become of Loki?"

"It's okay big guy, the big green guy is working to save him."

"You refer of course to Friend Banner, do you not?"

"I do. Unless of course I have him mixed up with some other giant green guy who was hanging out in my tower."

"Tony." Pepper squeezed his bicep, a gentle warning to cool it with the humor.

"Do you trust Banner with your life?" Thor was trying to hide his concern but it was evident in his ocean blue eyes.

"Me?" Tony was a little struck by the question, he gave it a quick but thorough thought before answering. "Yes, I can honestly say that I do in fact trust Bruce Banner."

"And you believe that it is wise to trust Banner with the life of Loki?"

Again, an unexpected question. This time he looked at Pepper who was still standing just behind his shoulder. "I'm going to be honest again, that is an answer I simply can't give you."

Thor looked a little panicked and began walking into the tower.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Tony stepped between Thor and the entranceway to the tower. "But I can, with all confidence, assure you that regardless of what Loki has done to us, to Banner personally or anyone else, Banner won't fail to do his absolute best for your brother."

"What makes you so confident in his devotion to healing Loki?"

Tony smiled a little. "It's in his nature." Thor looked at Tony and then to Pepper, her face confirmed Tony's answer.

"Very well, I will trust your judgment. For now."

"Great, couldn't have asked for more."

"Yeah…" Pepper finally spoke up; she wrapped her hands around Thor's arm and led him into the sitting area. "But for the moment, let's just take a quick breather and try to relax. Okay?"

…_In the infirmary… _

Bruce was working hard to keep Loki alive. He was using every technique he knew to keep Loki stable without needing to pump him full of drugs. Thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s readings on the monitor and computer itself giving updates, Bruce didn't have to worry about stopping the procedure to make tiny little adjustments.

The steady metronomic beat of Loki's heart on the monitor had become white noise during the surgery. His hands were swift, the scalpel like the bow of a violin in the hands of its master. Removing the burnt, dead flesh was a chore. Every layer that was removed only exposed more severe burns beneath. Using sterilized gauze and saline, Bruce cleaned the wounds thoroughly and gently.

He looked down at the steadily rising and falling chest of his patient; in the back of his mind he was convinced that at any moment he'd see Loki's chest suddenly still and know that the injured man had died while under his care.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., how's he holding up?"

"Sir, analysis indicates that his body temperature is continuing to rise at approximately .2 degrees Fahrenheit every 10 minutes. Additional cold compresses to reduce the fever is highly recommended."

"I agree." Bruce had been leaning over Loki for 30 minutes now, he shoulders were tensing up. He stood up straight and looked about the infirmary for the proper choice. He had finally noticed that when Pepper brought in the first cold compress, she had taken the liberty to bring in several others, just in case.

Taking a fresh compress, he replaced the one already on Loki's forehead before applying a second to the back of his neck.

"Sir, it appears that Loki's respiration is becoming labored. Hypoxia seems to be setting in."

Bruce looked at Loki and saw that he was beginning to breathe harder, his face paling whiter with a tinge on blue on his lips. He pressed his fingers against Loki's neck and felt his pulse weak though his heart was racing faster than it had been before.

Before Bruce had time to administer a dose of epinephrine, Loki began to shake violently and he suddenly stopped breathing altogether, the prolonged screech of the heart monitor signaled that his heart had also stopped.

"Sir, sensors indicate cardiac arrest."

"That I already know! Starting C.P.R.:" He silently prayed to himself that his compressions wouldn't break any of Loki's already damaged ribs.

Instinct took over and Bruce found himself compressing down on Loki's chest, trying to restart the God's stopped heart.

"Come on Loki, I told you that we're in this together and I meant it." His hands pressed down in a precise, controlled strength and rhythm against Loki's smaller chest.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., anything happening?"

"No sir. I am detecting no change in his current condition."

"Damn! But not for long…" Bruce stopped the compressions and checked Loki's carotid pulse again. Still nothing. Remembering the epinephrine, Bruce took the syringe and jabbed the needle into Loki's thigh and injected the medication.

"Resuming compressions."

Bruce was sweating from his physical exertion; he wasn't going to let Loki go without a fight.

"Sir, I am detecting a faint and irregular rhythm."

Looking up at the monitor Bruce saw that Loki's heart had resumed beating, but he was in ventricular fibrillation.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I need to shock him. Is everything set to go?"

"Yes sir, I have calculated the proper charge."

Bruce placed the leads from the defibrillator and pads to Loki's chest, luckily the gel pads would also help protect the exposed burns from a secondary injury.

"Ready J.A.R.V.I.S." He braced himself for the worst. "Clear." As he pressed the button to release the charge, he mentally noted that he didn't actually have to say 'clear' when he was the only one in the room.

As the charge surged through Loki's broken body, his body lifted itself upward, arching from the table. He slammed back down limply.

"Sir, I'm detecting successful conversion."

Bruce checked the monitor as his fingers, once more, pressed into Loki's neck. His heart was beating again; his pulse was strong and regular. A small cloud of fog resumed forming on the inside of the oxygen mask indicating that Loki had resumed breathing as well.

He sighed in immense relief. "I got you Loki. Do me a favor, never do that again!"

After removing the defibrillator leads, he took up an antibiotic burn ointment and covered the burns before wrapping Loki's entire chest with gauze.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., could you let them know that it's over and that Loki is alive."

"Right away sir."

"Oh, and uh, J.A.R.V.I.S., don't bring up Loki's heart stopping. They can hear about it later. If it's necessary."

"Understood sir."

…_In the sitting room…_

"Sir?"

"Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony answered while Pepper and Thor looked anxiously at Tony.

"Dr. Banner has successfully finished the procedure."

"Fantastic. That only took…" Tony glanced at his watch. "…47 minutes."

"Procedure? What 'procedure' do you speak of?"

"Nothing to get worked up about." Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Tell me. I have the right to know what has befallen my Brother."

"Thor." Pepper approached the Thunder God in an empathetic manner. "Loki was seriously hurt and Bruce had to really work to help him."

"I do not understand."

"Well… Um, how can I explain this?"

"You don't." Bruce had exited the infirmary to find everyone; he didn't expect to see Thor though. "I will, but first, I think you should see your brother."

Bruce escorted Thor down to the infirmary and directed him to enter the room where Loki still lay. He stayed outside the doorway with Tony and Pepper at his side.

"We'll give you some privacy." Pepper closed the door.

"How'd it go in there Banner?" Tony knew that something unexpected happened, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"It wasn't exactly a routine procedure." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "I cleaned him up, removed the damaged tissue and now I'm playing the waiting game. Hopefully he'll wake up before the day's over."

"Uh-huhhhhh…." Tony was purposely exaggerating his response. "And what _else_, happened?"

"He, sort of went into… Cardiac arrest."

Pepper drew her hand to her mouth to stifle her shock.

"He's okay though, I managed to get him back. But since he's not a human as we know, I'm not sure how he'll recover."

"Damn." It was all Tony could say.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"So now we play the waiting game?" Pepper asked in a rhetorical sense.

"Looks that way." Bruce shut his eyes, he was physically tired.

"Sounds fun. Can anyone play?" Tony smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

…_In the infirmary…_

Thor stood next to Loki who lay quiet and still on the table. Never before had Thor seen his Brother so beaten down, so broken. But seeing unknown wires attached to his Brother's chest, a mask covering his mouth and a tube and needle inserted directly to his arm was something absolutely shocking. The sound of the beating heart monitor gave a haunting echo in Thor's mind.

"Brother…" Thor finally found his voice; he spoke to his Brother with great sorrow.

"Brother, I am sorry. I am sorry for not protecting you. I am sorry for the state in which you lay. I am sorry that I was blind to your pain. I am sorry Brother, please, I beg your forgiveness."

Loki stayed quiet. His body not stir at the sound of his Brother's voice; he still remained oblivious to his surroundings and to the people who had risked their own safety to help him.

"Please Brother; I must know that you can hear me. Respond!" Thor placed his hand on Loki's arm, mindful of the burns that had been wrapped up.

Loki still did not open his eyes.

…_In the tower…_

"J.A.R.V.I.S., anything new?" Tony addressed the computer who ran the tower so efficiently.

"No sir, Loki's condition remains unchanged."

"What do you think Banner? Want to go back in, or wait?"

"Sir!" J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up again. "I fear I have mistaken Loki's condition. Sensor's indicate a spike in Loki's body temperature."

"Never mind, let's go." Tony opened up the door; Bruce immediately went to Loki and Pepper to Thor.

"What is happening to my Brother?" Thor's voice was shaking.

"I'm going to find out." Bruce placed his hand to Loki's forehead and confirmed the higher body temperature on the monitor. "He's up to 104..."

"Banner?" Tony was waiting patiently at the door.

"Ice! I need ice." His answer was fast and loud.

As Tony left the room to gather ice, Pepper tried to pull Thor from his Brother's side so Bruce could work on saving Loki.

"This is strange, even with the cold compresses and very little infection; he still has a dangerous fever."

"What can you do, Friend Banner?"

"The best." Bruce was busy applying fresh compresses to Loki's forehead, neck and now adding them to his chest and placing one under each hand.

"Here you go." Tony returned with large bags of ice.

"Perfect."

Pepper grabbed some clean towels from one of the cabinets and draped it over Loki as the ice was being layered out on top of his body.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. how's he doing?" Despite the situation Tony remained in control with an authoritative voice.

"There is a mild drop in temperature. Estimating the amount of ice currently being used, the fever will decline by another 4.2 degrees Fahrenheit within the hour."

"That's a start. I think…" Bruce was relieved to know the ice was working but he wasn't sure if Loki was out of the woods yet. "Thor, what is the average Asgardian's body temperature? Do you know?"

"I do not know." Thor wasn't sure if he should mention that Loki, though raised on Asgard, was in fact a frost giant adopted by Odin from infancy.

As the hour slowly ticked by, the four concerned infirmary guests watched as Loki slowly showed signs of recovery. His breathing relaxed, his paleness was beginning to fade and his heart rate slowed, nearing a normal healthy rate.

Tony and Pepper had shrunk back against the wall, sitting on the floor leaving against one another. Bruce sat on a small stool near Loki's bed, watching the God's condition slowly improve. As for Thor, he did not budge from where he stood. He stood tall but with his head hung low in concern, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes fixed upon his Brother's sleeping form. He finally took a step forward and placed his hand on Loki's arm once again.

"Brother. Can you hear me?"

From a whispering voice so heart wrenchingly weak, an answer was finally given. "…brother…?"

Thor's blue eyes widened. "Loki?"

…_To Be Continued…._

**Author's Note: Mwa ha ha… Cliffhanger! Sort of. No this is NOT the last chapter, I'll be sure to finish the story off with a satisfactory ending. For those of you who are curious: **_**Hypoxia**_** is a condition where there is not enough oxygen in the bloodstream, this can cause blackouts, fatigue and in extreme cases death. **_**Epinephrine**_** is a stimulant typically used to dilate the bronchial tubes and allow proper oxygen flow. **_**Ventricular fibrillation**_** / **_**V-Fib **_**is when the heart is beating but in an irregular pattern that prevents proper blood / oxygen flow and the heart can stop beating from the unstable rhythm. **_**Conversion **_**is the clinical turn to announce a person's heart beat resuming its normal sinus rhythm. And **_**Sinus Rhythm **_**is the clinical term for a healthy heart beat. No, I am not a medical professional of any kind, the career itself is just very rampant in my family and I picked up on a few terms. If they're not 100% accurate, sorry! I will fix them later on if you think I should.**

**Second Note: Knowing C.P.R. is just a very handy skill that no one actually **_**wants**_** to have to use, but you never know what situation you may find yourself in. Also, the act of C.P.R. has been known to cause unintentional fractures to the ribs / sternum. It's an uncommon occurrence, but it's to be expected in patients of advanced age, prolonged illness and poor diet.**


	6. Earning Your Trust

"Brother. You have awakened at last."

Loki looked at Thor with his green eyes wide with fear, pain and confusion.

"Brother?" Loki didn't know what else to ask, his voice muffled by plastic.

"Be still. We are safe. We are with friends."

Tony sarcastically waved at the God. "Hey, what's up?"

Loki struggled to look past Thor and struggled even harder to see past the oxygen mask over his face. His eyes finally focused on the familiar faces of his former enemies all watching him at the foot of his bed. His heart began to race with fear, the cardiac monitor giving away his secret.

Concerned that the panic might cause harm, Bruce walked over to Loki to check his pulse but Loki struggled to avoid his touch.

"Friend Banner, perhaps it is best for now that Loki and I be alone." Thor put himself between his brother and Bruce. But he gave Bruce a look that reassured the confused doctor that he still trusted him, though Loki still did not.

"Okay. Good idea." Bruce agreed and motioned for Tony and Pepper to follow him out of the room.

The two weary brother's were left alone. It was time for an explanation and for an apology.

"Loki, I understand your reluctance to trust the Midgardian's but I assure you that their intentions toward you are only of the best."

Loki finally forced his shaking hand to the oxygen mask, removing it from his face to speak clearly. "Brother, you speak as though these simple humans have the ability to comprehend the dire circumstances that you have brought before them." Loki felt out of breath, it didn't take him long to understand that the mask had assisted his breathing and he promptly put it back in place.

"No, Loki. I have told them of your torture."

Loki looked at Thor with hurt in his eyes.

"I have told them of the cruelty of our own Father's hand against you. I have told them of the risk that follows in exchange for your safety, but still they have agreed to give you sanctuary."

Loki pulled the mask from his mouth again. "_They_ are my enemies. _They_ are the ones who wish to harm me. _They_ are the ones who will kill me." He replaced the mask, breathing in deeply.

"_They_ are my friends. _They_ are my allies. And _you _are my Brother." Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "If they raise a hand to you then they are raising a hand to me."

Loki pulled the mask away again, his hand shaking with weakness. "If they become a threat, you will dispose of them?"

Thor looked at Loki knowing that as outrageous as the question was, it deserved an answer. "If I need to lay my hammer down to defend my Brother, then it shall be done."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't fully trust the sincerity of Thor's answer, but he had no one else to turn to. Loki closed his heavy eyes and fell once more into sleep.

"Rest well, my Brother."

Thor left the room quietly and was greeted by the faces of his allies who were waiting anxiously just outside the doorway.

"He has fallen to sleep once more."

"That's good." Bruce shifting awkwardly on his feet, he was obviously tired but didn't want to leave Loki without any care. "He needs to rest. He'll heal quicker with the more rest he gets."

"So, how long do you think he'll be out of commission?" Tony managed to sound sincere but everyone in the room knew it was an act.

"From the extent of the tissue damage and how long he's been without immediate medical care, I'd estimate at least two weeks before he's strong enough to get up and another four weeks before he'll recover enough to take care of himself at 100%."

"Six weeks?" Tony sounded less than thrilled. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry pal, I wish I was."

"I can't stay in the tower and baby-sit for six weeks. Not even Pepper can do that!"

"Oh really? What do you think I've been doing with _you_ for all these years?" Pepper grinned at Tony who only looked at Pepper with a blank face.

"Well, if it comes down to it, I'll stay here and look after him." Bruce volunteered for extended duty, it's not like he had anywhere he needed to be.

"You shall not be alone, Friend Banner."

"You're going to stay?" Bruce looked at Thor confused. "Don't you have business back on Asgard?"

"No. My responsibilities to Asgard, as well as my right to return, have been stripped from me."

"You were banished?" Tony sounded genuinely surprised. "They can do that? I mean, banishing a God seems a little impossible."

"Indeed, I have been exiled from my home. It is not the first time that it has happened, I shall endure. Once Loki has regained his strength I shall take him from the tower and together we shall find a new home."

"Well, until then you are more than welcome to stay here." Pepper chimed in.

"Whoa, whoa… What's that Pep?" Tony didn't like the idea of two rogue Gods having the run of his tower.

"Why not? You let Banner stay here whenever he wants!"

"Yes, but Banner has self-control and he doesn't have supernatural powers of chaos and lightning. And he didn't throw me out a window!" He glanced at Thor. "Not that you did either but your Brother is a whole different story."

"Well, aren't you the one who said that this tower was 'my baby'? Or more specifically, '12%' of my baby?" Pepper butted in, hoping that Tony didn't accidentally instigate a conflict with Thor.

"Yes. Which means I outrank your decision by 88%."

"Well, Thor _and_ Loki can take up my 12% of the tower and leave your 88% alone."

"Okay… That's reasonable." Tony hated it when Pepper won, which was rare at first but now becoming a common occurence. "But if anything goes wrong, you're taking 100% responsibility!"

"Really? A lesson on taking responsibility? From _you_?" She gave him a look of sweetness that kept him from being insulted.

"Okay, okay. Stop now. You both win." Bruce stopped the argument as he sat down on the couch in the nearby sitting room.

Pepper continued with her offer. "Right. As I was saying. Thor, you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you for your generosity. I shall repay your kindness."

"I'm sure you will."

***As the weeks slowly passed, Thor stood ever vigil at his Brother's side. It was a heart-wrenching struggle to keep Loki calm whenever anyone who was not Thor entered the room. But after the first week Loki learned to accept the faces of his unexpected caretakers who chose to look after him. Luckily for Thor, he had managed to make contact once more with Dr. Jane Foster and would spend some of his precious time with her as well. Her presence made Thor feel as though he were home and in the care of his own family.

Bruce never left the tower. He was tired of always needing to run and hide, it was nice to wake up in the same place morning after morning. Though Loki accepted him as a doctor and was willing to admit that Bruce saved his life, he had yet to forgive Bruce for smashing him repeatedly into the floor. Not that something so extreme would be easy to get over anyway. Whenever Bruce attempted to check his vitals Loki would resist, not allowing the doctor to get an accurate reading. Luckily J.A.R.V.I.S. was capable of detecting what Bruce could not through the sensors and monitors. And fortunately Bruce had learned several tricks along his journeys, namely how to talk another person into either helping him or the at the very least, cooperating with him. To mention is was fortunate for Loki that Bruce had gained some degree of control over 'the other guy' and was able to put up with Loki's frustrating behavior. Seeing fear in the eyes of another person that looked into his own was a familiar and painful notion that Bruce had built an emotional defense against.

As for Tony, all he did when he was asked to look in on Loki was verbally reprimand and remind the God how he broke his window and tried to blow him up with invading aliens!

Loki was not amused but Tony was. That's all that mattered.

Though Tony did have a bit of soft spot for the fallen God. After all, the two of them did have a lot in common: Both came from less than nurturing homes, both have 'daddy issues' and they both have great difficulty with not only asking for help but admitting that they need help to begin with. Whenever one of them was in a talkative mood, (usually Tony) they found that by expressing their pain to one another it was a rather therapeutic experience. But Tony had spent as much time as possible back at his home in Malibu, while Pepper managed to rework her schedule to allow her to spend more time at the tower in New York. Of course Tony got lonely without her and started to travel with her back and forth from Malibu to New York, almost envious of the attention she was paying to another broken soul.

Pepper was easily the most helpful of the caretakers, looking after someone as stubborn as Tony Stark was great practice for dealing with the needs of a fallen God. Every day she forced Loki to get up and walk around the tower, he needed to rebuild his strength and muscle mass after laying so idle and weak. Loki tried to repel her touch, but whenever she came near him he would instantly remember how she had been a calming presence during his first night in the tower. She even allowed Loki to lean his full weight against her as they walked through the tower. Sometimes, on a good day, Pepper got him to join her in a conversation, tearing away the walls of fear and suspicion.

Though Pepper was able to easily sense Loki's need to retain a strong persona. When they'd take their walks together she would cover the hand he placed on her arm for balance, with her own hand. This gave the appearance that Loki was simply being a gentleman and escorting a lady about the tower.

However, even with all the progress the God had made in his time with the Midgardian's and their unexpected care Loki , remained the most difficult and stubborn patient that anyone had ever seen. He refused to allow anyone to assist him for anything, always putting up a fight. In a suprising twist of fate, Loki was surprised that everyone seemed to welcome his fights, it was a stealthy way to monitor his progress as he recovered and regained his strength. Then again, he refused to eat, convinced that the sustenance was laced with poison. Thor had to hold him down and force him to take the nourishment for the first several days before Loki would admit that no one was attempting to kill him. Not to mention the indignity that comes from being force-fed by ones 'big brother'.

After the third week passed, Loki no longer needed to heavy bandages to protect his injuries or the assistance of Pepper to walk around the tower, but he would allow her to accompany him insisting that he was only doing so ease her mind about his activities. He'd never be able to admit that he truly enjoyed her company.

Too bad Loki was in the company of people who could be very stubborn, sometimes more stubborn than a God!

The situation looked brighter as Loki was finally able to put up decent bouts during training exercises with Thor. When he was able to hold his own against Thor all concern for Loki's health seemed to disappear. The bouts would grow increasing longer and more difficult, causing the two Gods to battle for hours on end. Loki would not admit that he had missed spending time with his Brother, even if it did revolve around combat. Thor knew the truth but remained silent to 'spare' Loki an embarrassment that might stem from Brotherly bonds.

The road to recovery was long and painful but soon Loki would find himself unable to hide his appreciation for his rescuers.***

When at last the six weeks had passed, and Loki was strong enough to carry his own weight once more, the two Brothers' had decided to take their leave.

"Friends. I thank you for your kindness and patience these past… What did you refer to them as, 'weeks'?"

"_Six _weeks. Six long, long weeks…" Tony answered in his less than happy tone.

"Then we shall take our leave. Let us-"

A large explosion from out at sea echoed loudly in the tower. The five occupants looked out the window and saw a large plume of smoke rising from the horizon.

Pepper turned on the TV in time to see a breaking news bulletin flash onto the screen, with a blonde woman ready to break the story.

'_Breaking news from New York harbor. It appears that a large bomb has detonated itself in the middle of the ocean. Sources cannot identify the cause of the explosion but it has been confirmed that radioactive particles could be released from the bomb and could potentially contaminate the surrounding water. _'

"Radiation?" Pepper covered her mouth in concern.

"Well, whatever amount of radiation enters the water, it should be diluted by-" Bruce was cut off.

A second explosion, this time from the sky, shook the entire tower and forced the entire city below to a halt. For the first time in years, the city remained still in silent contemplation.

"Two explosions. One from the ocean and the other from the sky. That is not an accident." Tony was watching the smoke clouds, studying their pattern and distance from the city.

"Tony, what's going on?" Pepper was getting scared.

"I think that those explosions belong to a certain eye-patch wearing secret agent."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? You think they're up to something?" Bruce was getting as nervous as Pepper. He still didn't trust the secret organization, and for good reason.

"Bruce, you know as well as I how much they've lied to us. Can you imagine how many secrets we didn't find? Yet…"

"Friend Stark, are you suggesting that this attack is one of intent?"

"Unfortunately yes. And I think I need to take a closer look."

Tony walked away from the group of worried allies and headed for his workshop. It was time to don the armor.

"Wait a minute. J.A.R.V.I.S., what have you picked up?" Bruce had become quite used to relying on the computer for answers.

"Sir, I am detecting an unusually high concentration of radioactive energy emanating from both explosions sites. The total estimated amount of toxic waste has been concentrated is far greater than any other known source found in all historical records."

"Pepper, I need you and J.A.R.V.I.S. to try and hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe." Tony reappeared in his armor, his scarred armor from the final battle with the Chitauri, the Mark VII.

"Where are you going Tony?" Pepper was being stern.

"Like you really need to ask." In a sudden burst of energy, Tony flew from the tower though the opened landing and flew off toward the direction of the smoke and explosions.

Bruce and Pepper anxiously awaited for his radio contact to inform them on the situation.

Thor decided that he needed to assist Tony he couldn't let his friend go face danger alone.

"Loki, wait for me here. I am off to aid Friend Stark."

Thor used his strength to spin his hammer and fly off in the same direction as Tony, hoping he wouldn't arrive too late to assist.

Loki walked up behind Bruce and Pepper, his curiosity overriding his personal grievances that still lingered against the two people who remained.

"Pep- Can-hear- Pepp- hear me?" Tony's voice, muffled by heavy static, finally responded to the tower over the radio.

"Tony? I can barely hear you!"

"Radi- rupting-ignal. This-not-dent."

"What? Tony try again… J.A.R.V.I.S., can you do something?"

"I am attempting to boost the signal now."

Suddenly Tony's voice came in loud and clear. "I repeat, this was not an accident! You need to-" A sudden static wave shot over Tony's voice and the communicator fell silent.

"Tony? Tony! What happened? Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Miss Potts, I am no longer able to read any signal from the Mark VII."

"What? J.A.R.V.I.S., how is that possible?"

Bruce saw something approaching from the distance. "Look at that, there's something coming our way." He pointed out the window.

Pepper gasped when she realized that what was returning to the tower was Thor, with the Mark VII armor hanging lifelessly over his shoulder. Thor landed with a heavy thump on the exposed strip of the tower, Bruce and Pepper ran to their friends while Loki stood back just watching the scene unfold in silence. Use his strong hands Thor managed to lay Stark down on the floor without causing any further damage.

"Thor? What happened?" Pepper saw that the God was dripping wet, while the battle-scarred armor remained without power as the Arc Reactor in its chest flickered in and out, a static pulse accompanying every blink.

"He had fallen from the sky. He could not return to the surface. I retrieved him as quickly as I could."

Bruce had managed to remove the helmet exposing Tony's face. Inside the mask they saw Tony pale and sweating heavily, barely breathing.

"Oh no." Bruce pulled Pepper away from Tony. "J.A.R.V.I.S., scan for radiation levels."

"I am detecting a dangerous level of radiation. It appears the entire suit has been contaminated."

"Get back." Bruce stepped forward and began to remove the armor from Tony. Once freed, Bruce took the armor and asked Thor to help him carry it into the workshop, out of harms way.

Pepper ran back to her ailing boyfriend. The radiation had made him very sick, very fast despite the protection of the armor.

"Tony? Look at me. You're going to be fine." She was cradling his head on her lap. "J.A.R.V.I.S., what can we do."

"His exposure has been severe, the armor was not sufficient to withsa=tand the radiation or maintain power long enough for a return flight. There is little that can be done."

"No, no, no…" She ran hand over his forehead and hair. "Come on, Tony. Wake up."

Loki stood in awe. During his short stint on Earth he had seen this same human risk himself once before. However this time he has come much closer to death than the last. Now he lay helpless, weak and dying. Just as he had been not long ago. He was lost in thought. _'If I save can save the human, perhaps they will keep their word and leave me be." _

"Please, stand aside." Loki broke his silence and he approached Pepper who was still holding Tony, she was near tears. "I can save him."

"What? How?"

"Please, stay back."

Reluctantly Pepper stood up and stepped back. She watched as Loki placed one hand on Tony's forehead and the other hand on Tony's chest. A small green glow began to shine from beneath Loki's hands. The God closed his eyes and began to silently concentrate as the Arc Reactor's normal blue hue changed to a gentle green.

Thor and Bruce reappeared in the room in time to see Loki trying to assist the downed hero. Bruce's first reaction was to get to Tony as quickly as possible but Thro's strong grip on his shoulder kept him in place.

"Loki? What are you doing to him?"

"You know as well as I that I require silence, Brother."

Thor wanted to explain to both Bruce and Pepper what Loki was attempting but when Thor saw the fear in Bruce's eyes, he knew that his friends understood that there was nothing any Midgardian medicine could do to save Tony. An Asgardian cure was the last plausible hope and they were willing to rely on it.

The green light from beneath Loki's hands got steadily brighter, as the light grew stronger Loki seemed to grow weaker. A quick flash of white light and feeling of warmth filled the entire room and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

Loki fell to his side, weak and tired. Tony opened his eyes and sat up quickly taking in gasping breaths. Pepper was beside herself with relief, she collapsed on the floor next to him wrapped her arms around Tony and began to kiss him.

"What the hell happened?" Tony just stared at Loki.

Thor approached his Brother and lifted him back to his feet. "On Asgard, Loki was the greatest user of Magic, perhaps a master that could not be equaled. He had even learned to use this power to transfer the energy of one person into another. In this case, Loki absorbed the sickness that had taken Friend Stark and through this process, Stark could heal."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Tony covered his face with his hands. "You mean, it takes him six weeks to heal from cuts and bruises but he can absorb a lethal dose of radiation and walk away just a little sleepy? That's not cool! And very unlikely."

"I swear to your Friend Stark, if Loki had the capability of healing his body without assistance, he would have. But Father's power had prevented Loki's body from regenerating from his poor health. His Magic had been blocked."

"So, what unblocked his magic exactly?" Bruce was walking toward Tony.

"Time and distance. He needed time to heal and he needed to be away from Father's powers."

Bruce had kneeled down next to Tony and began to check his pulse. "Well, whether it was 'cool' or not, he just saved your ass."

Tony pulled himself up to his feet. "Yeah, well, maybe he can save everyone else's ass' too."

"Tony, what happened? What about the bombs?" Pepper suddenly remembered the explosions.

"Those bombs were detonated on purpose. I don't know who the target was but right now it doesn't matter. If that radiation reaches any coastal population, they are in big trouble."

"I can handle it." Bruce stepped up.

"Not out in the ocean, pal." Tony reminded the eager scientist of the location.

"But I can." Thor held out his hammer with pride.

"Right, but how can you stop radioactive fallout?" Tony loved pointing out the obvious, even if it wasn't necessary.

"With my magic." Loki finally spoke up.

"We're going to trust the only two Asgardian's on Midgard, to protect Midgard?" Tony was not thrilled.

"We don't have a choice." Bruce enthusiastically vouched for the volunteers.

"Okay, you're right. Look Thor…" He glanced at Loki. "And Loki. If you do this and S.H.I.E.L.D. is responsible, I don't think we'll be able to bail you out if you get caught stopping their little game of target practice."

"Then we shall not get caught." Loki was sounding more confident with every sentence.

Thor laughed. "Then Brother, shall we?"

"Before I take my leave of this dreadful tower I wish to acknowledge your assistance toward my recovery health. I do not see any of you as friends or allies, but I do see that you are compassionate. Perhaps even worthy of trust. But for now, I will shall merely thank you for your kindness."

Smiling at his Brother's gratitude, Thor used his hammer to once more take off into the sky with Loki.

"Hold it there 'Mario Brothers', just so you know, if you need to a place to hideout; this tower is yours. Think of it as a second home. Alright?" Tony tried to sound as if he didn't care but it was clear that he was in fact grateful for Loki saving his life.

Tony, Pepper and Bruce watched as thundering clouds followed the Brothers out into the ocean.

"You know Pepper I think that once they take care of that radiation, we aren't going to see either one of them again for a long time." Tony interrupted the lingering silence.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I think it depends on where they end up going."

Bruce chimed in. "You know Tony, Loki did save your life."

"I know. But I technically we saved him first, so now we're even. Wait, I take that back. He still owes me one for throwing me out the damn window."

"But he didn't have to do it. He wasn't keeping score." Pepper tried to bring Tony's thoughts back to the present.

"He didn't have to throw me out the damn window either! I liked that window."

Tony didn't have anything else to add. And Bruce was right, Loki had no reason to save his life. As far as anyone was concerned, leaving Tony to die was unavoidable. No one knew that Loki had the ability to heal him, even Thor seemed surprised by the gesture.

As the day wore on, the three tower patrons watched on the news as a sudden thunderstorm seemed to miraculously appear and shift the oceanic tides with the contaminated water away from any major population and how the radiation levels seemed to be dropping at a fantastic rate. The top scientists in the world were trying to give any plausible reason for the phenomenon but everyone in the tower knew it was all a bunch of bull! They just grinned knowing that they were in good hands.

"Hey Tony."

"Yeah Banner?"

"Think S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have a little chat with you after this?"

"Probably. But I'm just going to tell them the truth."

"And what's the truth?"

"Everything that happened, you know, the radiation being eliminated by the two Gods that you invited into the tower; was your fault! They'll go after you and leave me and Pepper alone."

"Thanks for the support buddy.

"No problem."

After a few moments of quiet tension, J.A.R.V.I.S. computerized voice filled the air. "Sir, I am no longer able to detect the presence of either Thor or Loki. It can be confirmed that they have left the East Coast. Also, there is an 'Agent Hill' attempting to make contact. Shall I connect with her?"

Tony smiled smugly at Pepper who sat beside him on the couch, then turned his focus to Bruce who was sitting on the other side of Pepper. He gaged their reactions before answering J.A.R.V.I.S. in the affirmative.

"Sure, patch her though. Gee, I wonder what's up..." His sarcasm only drew rolled eyes from Pepper and a smirk from Bruce.

**-The End**

**Author's Note: Now, I wanted to have a super climactic ending but in order to do that, I'd have to write at least another 10 chapters. I know I have a lot of dedicated readers who were really into this story but I don't think I have the energy to pull off another 10 chapters. Besides, if I were to end this story with all answers given, then that'd make it hard to write a potential second story that revolves around Loki and Thor alone. Or to bring in Captain America or HawkEye or Black Widow.**

**As for the "Mario Bros." reference. Come on! Thor is the slightly older brother with a thicker build, higher popularity, carries a friggin' hammer and wears red! Loki, the younger brother, is leaner, is well known though not as much as his brother and wears green! Clearly this connection is brilliant! ;)**

**Any questions that you feel were poorly answered during this story, ask and I shall do my best to answer. As for the obvious: "What's with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the nuclear bombs?" That's an answer for another time, another story!**

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all your support and feedback!**

****Watched _Iron Man 3_. Inspired to back track over this story and maybe add a detail or two.**


End file.
